guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Craw Stonereap
Skills confirmed with SoC. | Chuiu 22:52, 3 May 2006 (CDT) Location Changed the "(but out of aggro range of...)" portion of the Location. He does sometimes spawn within aggro range of the Earth Boss. I know because I solo-farmed him and 10 out of 100 times, he spawns RIGHT beside the earth boss and it's impossible to avoid a double-aggro. :If he spawns next to the earth boss, pull him with a flat/long bow. Worked for me when it happened anyway. DKS01 01:34, 23 May 2007 (CDT) :I was capping Shockwave and this boss was right next to the earth boss. Statue Spawns I died last night fighting Mahr Stonebreaker. Because I currently have Luxon faction, I resurrected near these bosses and figured it would be an easy way to work off a little DP. When I approached Craw, the pillars came to life and I found myself surrounded. Has anyone else seen these pillars spawn into a mob? DZwart 10:00, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :Yes, they do that. I think they were always supposed to, but didn't until recently (bug?). A single boss all alone doesn't make much sense, after all. However, the statues come alive only when you come close enough. You often can lure the boss and kill him without triggering the spawn. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 11:01, 21 October 2006 (CDT) ::In the last few days I've soloed this boss about 14-20 times (usually about 3 kills in a row before doing something else). I'm Kurzik and have always fought him alone. Maybe it's if your Luxon, or maybe it's been changed again. But either way, isn't 10 times pretty excessive to not get the bosses green drop if you solo them? I've never tried solo farming a green on a non-increased-green-drops-weekend, but I'm pretty disappointed in the game for making them drop so rarely. Even on the special weekends the drop rate feels far to low to me. Blah blah blah economy... I want it to use for my necro to start running curse builds. Yeah there are alternatives, but I'm still disappointed in the monotony the game creates by having it not drop in that many attempts. --Mooseyfate 19:58, 28 February 2007 (CST) :::I actually came on to see if there was any mention of a lower than average drop rate on this bosses green. My guildmates and I have been farming this boss for over and hour without a single green drop from any of the 3 bosses in the area.--[[User:Saranis|'Saranis']] (talk | ) 01:41, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::::In 2 days, I've killed him maybe 10 times, tops. Got his green on the last one. That's what random drops do...you may kill a boss solo 50 times and never get his green, or you may kill him once in a full 8 man party and get it right then. No statue spawns at any time either, for what it's worth. DKS01 23:57, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Felt the statue spawns recently too. I used to kill him as I did my solo rit farm for the wardens. Haven't done that in a while. I think the last time I farmed w/o those statue spawns was some time after the Lucky weekend. --Giehox Nemesis :::::(To person asking if 10 runs was too much for a green) Sometime last year i was soloing him regularly, during that time i tested approximately 1000 (over a 6 month period) (here and there to avoid farm code) runs with about 5% drop rate solo for a green (1/20 runs)...--Midnight08 (talk| ) 14:39, 31 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::NOTE: The Statue Spawns do not occur if your party consists of seven or fewer party members (PC or Hero/Hench). I experimented in Hard Mode and verified twice. TwystTye 07:44, 16 Aug 2007 (CDT) Physical Damage Didn't mention it before, but this guy does physical damage with his attacks, even though they are similar in style to a wand/staff attack from afar. I know this because I used physical resistance against him and he does less damage to me when i had that skill active. Anyone know why this is? Dagotta 20:17, 10 January 2009 (UTC)